Bespin
Bespin ist ein Gasriese im Äußeren Rand, auf dem Tibanna-Gas abgebaut wurde. Ursprünglich von Lord Ecclessis Figg entdeckt, gehört er zu den wenigen kolonisierten Gasplaneten der Galaxis und ist am besten bekannt für seine größte Siedlung, die Wolkenstadt. 3 NSY war der Planet Schauplatz eines Duells zwischen Luke Skywalker und Darth Vader, welcher ihm vorher eine Falle gestellt hatte, indem er Han Solo in Karbonit einfror. Beschreibung Geografie Bespin ist ein Gasriese mit 118.000 Kilometer Durchmesser der eine 1.000 Kilometer breite Gasschicht besitzt, welche die festen Teile des Planeten umgibt. Diese Schicht ist zum größten Teil toxisch und besteht überwiegend aus Tibanna-Gas. Jedoch gibt es eine dreißig Kilometer breite Schicht, welche sich 150 bis 180 Kilometern unterhalb des Orbits befindet, welche als die Lebenszone bezeichnet wird. Hier kann Leben existieren und die Atmosphäre ist normal atembar. Darunter befindet sich eine 30.000 Kilometer dicke Schicht aus flüssigem Rethen. Der hier herrschende Druck könnte ein Großkampfschiff auf eine kompakte Größe zerquetschen und es herrschen hier hohe Temperaturen. An der Grenze zwischen der Gasschicht und dieser Schicht erreicht die Umgebung eine Temperatur von 6.000 Grad. Die nächste Schicht ist 22.000 Kilometer breit und besteht wiederum aus flüssigem Rethen. Das hier lagernde Rethen steht so unter Druck, dass es innerhalb des großen Sees die Materialeigenschaften von Metall angenommen hat, welches unter hohen Temperaturen steht. Schlussendlich folgt der 6.000 Kilometer dicke Kern, welcher komplett aus Metall und Silikat besteht. Bespin selbst wird von zwei größeren Monden umgeben, welche Drudonna und H'gaard heißen. Von den Bewohnern werden sie auch oft Die Zwillinge genannt. Bespin besitzt zwar noch unzählige weitere Monde, jedoch sind diese klein und unbedeutend, so dass oft nur von diesen beiden berichtet wird. Ein Tag auf Bespin vergeht relativ schnell. Der Planet braucht nur zwölf Standardstunden, um sich einmal um seine eigene Achse zu drehen. Jedoch braucht Bespin 5.110 Standardtage um einmal um seinen Stern zu kreisen. Ein Sonnenuntergang wiederum dauert zwei volle Standardstunden. Klima Außerhalb der Lebenszone ist Bespin aufgrund seiner giftigen Atmosphäre, Temperaturen oder Druckverhältnisse tödlich für jedwede Form von Leben. Einzig innerhalb der Zone ist Temperatur, Druck, Luftzusammsetzung und Gravitation für Leben geeignet. Doch diese Schicht ist, wie die gesamte Atmosphäre selbst ständig in Bewegung. Neben Regenfällen beherrschen vor allem Windböen und Stürme Bespins Klima. Hoch- und Tiefdruckgebiete wechseln sich ständig ab und so entstehen nahezu jeden Tag starke Stürme, welche sogar die Größe von Kontinenten einnehmen können. Doch entstehen die meisten Stürme nur in der unteren Hälfte der Wolkenschicht, wo heiße Gase aus dem Planeten auf die kalte Luft und andere Gase der Atmosphäre treffen. Die Lebenszone befindet sich jedoch etliche hundert Kilometer darüber. Dennoch kann es vorkommen, dass die Auswirkung einiger Stürme bis in die Zone hinein reichen und dort ernste Schäden an Stationen und Schiffen anrichten kann. Hierfür wurde extra ein Wetterdienst und ein Frühwarnsystem eingerichtet, doch oft werden diese Warnungen von Touristen oder Abenteurern nicht sonderlich ernst genommen, weshalb schon einige ums Leben gekommen sind. Flora und Fauna Alles Leben auf Bespin befindet sich innerhalb der 30 Kilometer breiten Lebenszone. Es haben sich dort hunderte von bizarren Flug- und Schwebewesen entwickelt. So leben zwei Arten kleiner schwebenden Algen innerhalb der Wassertropfen, aus denen die Wolken bestehen, welche die Lebenszone mit neuer Atemluft versorgen. Sie sind zudem für die Färbung der Wolken zuständig. Während die erste Art die Wolken tagsüber in einem rosaroten Farbton tauchen und deshalb Pinks genannt werden, so sorgt die phosphoreszierende Art nachts, durch ihre Eigenschaft zu leuchten, für eine violette Farbe. Die zweite Algenart wird von den Bewohnern Bespins auch Glüher genannt und ist noch für andere Lichterscheinung während der Nacht verantwortlich. Beide Algenarten gehen auf mikroskopische Bakterien zurück, welche zuerst auf Bespin entstanden sind und innerhalb der Wolken in den Wassertropfen und Eiskristallen lebten. Diese Bakterien konnten Photosynthese betreiben und andere Chemikalien aufnehmen, die innerhalb der Atmosphäre schwebten. Die aus ihnen entstandenen Algen bilden heute jedoch den Großteil der auf Bespin heimischen Lebewesen. In einigen Wolken wird die Konzentration der Algen sogar so groß, dass sie sich zu riesigen wolkenähnlichen Formationen vereinigen, sogenannten Algenmatten. Diese Ansammlung von Algen kann einige Kilometer im Durchmesser groß werden und bilden die Grundlage für nahezu allen Lebens auf Bespin, da auf ihnen andere, viel größere Pflanzen und Lebewesen gedeihen können, denen sie Nahrung und Lebensraum bieten. thumb|left|Die großen [[Algenmatten]] So haben sich im Laufe der Zeit etliche Tierarten auf Bespin entwickelt, die sich die Algen zunutze machen. Fliegende Säugetiere, sogenannte Rawwks, nutzen die Algen auch als Nahrung. Als Nebenprodukt ihrer eigenen Photosynthese produzieren die Algen Rethen-Gas, was andere Lebewesen, die riesigen Beldons für ihren Auftrieb brauchen. Diese riesigen ballonartigen Wesen können bis zu zehn Kilometer groß werden, sind jedoch sanfte Pflanzenfresser. Die Rawwks nutzen die Beldons wiederum als Nistplätze. Eine weitere Gruppe häufig anzutreffender Lebewesen, sind die im Sammelbegriff Schweber zusammengefassten insektenähnlichen Lebewesen. Diese Schweber leben ebenfalls innerhalb der Algenmatten und dienen größeren Lebewesen wie Rawwks als Nahrungsquelle. Die bekanntesten Raubtiere des Planeten sind die Velker und Airsquids. Während letztere eher klein sind, und nur andere Tiere angreifen, um an ihren Vorrat an Algen zu gelangen, können erstere eine Spannweite von bis zu 300 Meter erreichen. Beide machen hauptsächlich Jagd auf die riesigen Beldons, jedoch tun dies die Velker mit dem Ziel, ihre Opfer zu fressen. Velker jagen mit elektrischen Blitzen, welche sie selbst erzeugen können, um damit ihre Opfer zu betäuben. Danach beginnen sie, das gelähmte Opfer aufzufressen, bis diese in tiefere Gasschichten abrutschen und somit aus der Lebenszone hinausfallen. Das Eintreffen erster Kolonisten auf Bespin hat jedoch auch die Tier- und Pflanzenwelt nachhaltig verändert. Die kleinen flugfähigen Rawwks, welche schon immer gerne auf schwebenden Gebilden genistet hatten, begannen sich nun auch an und in den repulsorangetriebenen Raffinerien und Städten anzusiedeln. Besonders auf unbewohnten Plattformen wie Tibannopolis sind sie oft anzutreffen. In bewohnten Gegenden wiederum werden sie als sehr nützlich angesehen, da sie als lebende Alarmanlage vor herannahenden Feinden, wie zum Beispiel Velkern, fungieren. Diese haben nämlich schon oft Stationen, Raumschiffe und selbst die Wolkenstadt angegriffen und stellen eine Bedrohung für die Einwohner Bespins dar. thumb|Ein [[Storm IV Doppelkanzel-Wolkenwagen|Wolkenwagen durchfliegt eine Herde Flugtiere]] Doch die Kolonisten haben auch auf Bespin nicht-heimische Kreaturen gebracht. Lord Figg, der Entdecker Bespins, brachte einst Thrantas von Alderaan mit. Sie waren als Geschenk an seine Frau gedacht, welche Alderaanerin war. Zusammen mit ihren Reitern durchstreifen sie nun die Wolken Bespins. Im Laufe der Zeit sind einige der Tiere aus ihrer Gefangenschaft ausgebrochen oder wurden frei gelassen, so dass es auf Bespin seitdem auch wilde Thrantas gibt, welche sich sogar vermehren. Nach der Ankunft auf Bespin stellte man fest, dass die hühnenhaften Beldons durch ihren Stoffwechsel Tibanna-Gas erzeugen, weshalb sie unter besonderem Schutz stehen, da auf diesem Gas die gesamte Wirtschaft des Planeten aufbaut. Als eine weitere hier künstlich angesiedelte Lebensform kann der Ugnaught surface angesehen werden. Hierbei handelt es sich um ein ein Kilometer breite, schüsselähnliche Plattform, welche außerhalb der Lebenszone über der flüssigen Rethenschicht unter hohem Druck schwebt. Auf dieser Plattform hat sich eine große Anzahl an Vegetation gebildet und soll an die alten Heimatwelt der Ugnaughts erinnern. Bespin profitiert sehr stark durch seine Tier- und Pflanzenwelt, besonders durch den Tourismus. Viele Touristen kommen nach Bespin, um die Schönheit des Planeten zu bewundern und meist auch um die alderaanischen Thrantas zu sehen, welche nach der Vernichtung Alderaans ihren ursprünglichen Lebensraum verloren hatten. Bevölkerung thumb|[[Ugnaughts und ein Lutrillianer arbeiten in der Wolkenstadt]] Menschen und andere intelligente Lebensformen, haben sich schon seit etlichen Jahrhunderten auf Bespin angesiedelt. Da Bespin über keinerlei natürliche Landmasse oder Wasservorkommen verfügt, leben die Siedler ausnahmslos in riesigen mit Repulsorlift-Antrieben ausgestatteten Stationen, Raffinerien und Städten. Die älteste ist hierbei die Wolkenstadt, die allein fünf der insgesamt sechs Millionen Einwohner des Planeten besitzt. Menschen nehmen hierbei den größten Teil der Gesamtbevölkerung ein (68 Prozent), während es größere Minderheiten von Ugnaughts (8 Prozent) und Lutrillianern (6 Prozent) gibt. Der Rest der Bevölkerung (18 Prozent) bildet hierbei eine gemischte Anzahl von Lebewesen. Die Einwohner Bespins werden im Allgemeinen als fleißig, loyal und vertrauenswürdig angesehen. Sie sind sehr stolz auf ihre Weltansicht sowie auf deren natürliche Schönheit, genießen diese aber lieber im Stillen, im Gegensatz zu den Touristen. Zudem gelten sie als Bewohner einer Welt des Äußeren Randes für außergewöhnlich kultiviert, worüber sie sich selbst bewusst sind und oft abschätzig über andere Bewohner ihres Sektors als Hinterwäldler reden. Doch abseits dieser Elite leben in der Wolkenstadt auch etliche Gauner, Schmuggler und Kopfgeldjäger. Sie bevölkern hauptsächlich den Port Town Distrikt, welcher sich unterhalb der Stadt befindet. Viele von ihnen nutzen Bespin nur als Operationsbasis, während sie im Äußeren Rand ihre Missionen durchführen. Nach den Menschen sind die Ugnaughts die wichtigste Bevölkerungsgruppe auf Bespin. Sie arbeiten in nahezu allen Raffinerien und Städten und halten sie am Laufen. Sie wurden ursprünglich vom Entdecker Lord Figg nach Bespin gebracht und leben seitdem in der Wolkenstadt und auf ihrem selbst geschaffenen Ugnaught surface. Sie sind lose in den drei ursprünglichen Stämmen organisiert, die einst nach Bespin kamen und sind mitverantwortlich das Bespin ein hohen Gewinn durch das Tibanna-Gas erwirtschaften kann. Wirtschaft Es gibt zwei große Wirtschaftszweige auf Bespin; die Tibanna-Gasförderung und der Tourismus. Beide Zweige laufen während des Bespin-Jahres auf Hochtouren, wobei die Tibanna-Gasproduktion die produktivere der beiden ist. Da durch die Beldons immer neues Tibanna-Gas erzeugt wird, was zudem schon drehverdichtet auf Bespin vorkommt, können die Kosten für die Gasförderung äußerst gering gehalten werden. Andernorts ist die Förderung unrentabel, oder das Gas ist noch nicht drehverdichtet, so dass extra Anlagen hierfür errichtet werden müssen. Zusätzlich müssen bei diesen Projekten Steuern und Zulassungsgebühren gezahlt werden, was alles jedoch auf Bespin entfällt, da hier die Tibanna-Gasförderung einerseits einfach und andererseits eigentlich illegal ist. thumb|left|Die [[Wolkenstadt samt Raffinerie]] Schon seit langer Zeit konnte Bespin und vor allem die Wolkenstadt es sich leisten, allein durch Schmuggel seine Waren zu vertreiben und weil die Einrichtung an sich sehr klein ist, fiel dass auch nicht weiter auf. Das Tibanna-Gas an sich wird zum größten Teil von den großen Schwebeplattformen wie der Wolkenstadt gefördert. Hierfür saugt die Station mithilfe einer Traktorstrahlröhre das Gas aus der Atmosphäre und führt es danach weiter ins Innere der Stadt, wo die Weiterverarbeitung stattfindet. Überall auf Bespin gibt es jedoch weitere, deutlich kleinere Raffinerien, welche durch die Lebenszone schweben, um Gasvorkommen zu entdecken und vollautomatisch zu verarbeiten und zu lagern. Sie werden von starken Repulsorliftgeneratoren in der Luft gehalten und können sich selbst zu neuen Vorkommen ausrichten. Einige lassen sich dabei von der Windströmung treiben, andere sind jedoch abseits der Wohngebiete fest installiert, doch beide saugen das Gas aus den Wolken. Ihr Produktionsanteil ist jedoch gering, da sie sich eher auf die Überreste und Überschüsse von größeren Anlagen, wie die Wolkenstadt, stürzen. Alle Stationen werden dabei von den Ugnaughts gewartet und instand gehalten. Eine dritte Gruppe bei der Gasförderung sind sogenannte Gassucher. Hierbei handelt es sich um unabhängige Gasverarbeiter und zumeist Einzelgänger. Sie durchstreifen die Wolken Bespins mit teils selbstgebauten Luftschiffen um kleinere Tibanna-Gasvorkommen ausfindig zu machen und bestreiten so ihren Lebensunterhalt. Die meisten träumen davon einmal in ihrem Leben eine große Gaseruption ausfindig zu machen, wodurch sie dann bis zum Ende ihres Lebens ausgesorgt haben würden, doch nur die wenigsten von ihnen werden wirklich reich. Die Wolkenstadt beschäftigt viele von diesen Abenteurern um neue Gasvorkommen zu entdecken, jedoch ist das Leben als Gassucher gefährlich und es sind schon etliche tödlich verunglückt. thumb|left|Sonnenauf- und Untergänge sind eine Touristenatraktion Die zweite große Einnahmequelle für Bespin besteht im Tourismus, welcher besonders in der Wolkenstadt floriert. Der Tourismuszweig wurde vor allem unter Lando Calrissians Zeit als Baron-Administrator gefördert. So entstanden in der Wolkenstadt etliche Hotels, Spielkasinos, Geschäfte Restaurants und Touristenattraktionen. Zum größten Teil richtet sich das Angebot an ein gut zahlendes Klientel und an Spieler, jedoch bemühte man sich ein "Angebot für jeden Geldbeutel" zu machen. Da Bespin im Vergleich mit anderen Freizeitzentren etwas abseits liegt, kostet die Reise nach Bespin selbst schon einen extra Betrag, doch dies ließ die meisten Kunden nicht abschrecken, und die Wolkenstadt kann alleine mit seinen Einnahmen aus dem Tourismus die laufenden Kosten für die Tibanna-Gasproduktion decken. Etliche der Touristen erfreuen sich der natürlichen Schönheit Bespins, welche unter anderem durch die Färbung seiner Wolken entsteht. Zusätzlich sind bei den Touristen die Sonnenauf- und Untergänge sehr beliebt, da ein Bespin Tag nur 12 Standardstunden dauert, und somit ein Tourist der nach der Standardzeit lebt, je zwei Auf- und Untergänge an einem Standardtag erleben. Als weitere beliebte Touristenattraktion gilt das monatlich stattfindende Himmelsrodeo. Hierbei zeigen Thranta-Reiter etliche Kunststücke mit ihren fliegenden Reittieren. Noch beliebter jedoch sind allgemeine Fotosafaris um die mannigfaltige Tierwelt Bespins zu bestaunen. Das Ziel bei solchen Safaris ist es vor allem frei lebende Thrantas zu entdecken, da dies die letzten Exemplare ihrer Art sind. Nach dem großen Erfolg der Wolkenstadt, blieb Bespin ein beliebter Ort und es versuchten einige an den Erfolg anzuknüpfen. So entstand unter anderem Tibannopolis, ebenfalls eine Tibanna-Gasraffinerie und Tourismusplattform, doch konnte keines der anderen Projekte der Wolkenstadt ihre Führungsposition streitig machen. Abseits des Tourismus und der Tibanna-Gasverarbeitung gibt es nur sehr wenige ansässige Unternehmen auf Bespin. Zu den wenigen gehört Bespin Motors, welches vorher jedoch Teil der Incom Corporation war, welche zuvor beim Bau der Wolkenstadt mithalf. Nachdem Incom vom Imperium verstaatlicht wurde, schafften es die Verantwortlichen von Bespin ihre Abteilung aufzukaufen und die Firma wurde selbstständig. Da Bespin Motors nun eigenständig war, konnte es damit beginnen der führende Anbieter für Atmosphären Fahrzeugen und insbesondere für Wolkenwagen zu werden. Regierung Hauptartikel: Wolkenstadt Bespin besitzt weder eine direkte zentrale, noch dezentrale planetare Regierung. Jede Schwebeplattform kann an sich Gesetze für sich selbst machen. Jedoch gehört der Baron-Administrator der Wolkenstadt durchaus zu den mächtigsten Personen des Planeten und seine Entscheidungen haben große Auswirkung auf den Großteil der Bevölkerung und auch der einzelnen Gasproduzenten, die von der Stadt abhängig sind. Die Regierung der Wolkenstadt teilt sich dabei in den Baron-Administrator, die Exex und die Gildenkammer auf. Jede dieser drei Parteien hat ihre Funktion und vertreten ihre Interessen, doch hat der Administrator bei seinen Regierungsgeschäften nahezu freie Hand. Die zweitmächtigste Person ist wohl der Chef der Ugnaught-Arbeitergewerkschaft. Dies war zur Zeit der Neuen Republik ein Ugnaught namens „King Ozz“. Er ist der Anführer eines der drei auf Bespin lebenden Stämme, hat jedoch auch Einfluss bei den anderen und vor allem auch auf die Tibanna-Gasförderung, da dort nahezu alle Ugnaughts tätig sind. Als weitere entscheidende Größe des Planeten wird der Untergrund gezählt. So gibt es auch aufgrund der Natur der auf Bespin praktizierten Wirtschaft auch ein organisiertes Verbrechen. Einzig zur Zeit der imperialen Besatzung Bespins und der Wolkenstadt bestand eine globale Regierung in Form eines planetaren Gouverneurs, welcher über die dortige Garnison und Rohstoffproduktion wachte. Jedoch war die Besetzung Bespins nur temporär und danach kehrte man zur gewohnten Regierungsform zurück. Geschichte Frühe Geschichte thumb|Lord [[Ecclessis Figgs Traum - Eine Stadt in den Wolken]] Da sich das Bespin-System innerhalb des Ison-Korridors befindet, welcher in der Nähe der Corellianischen Haupthandelsstraße verläuft, waren schon bald erste Forschergruppen unterwegs, um das System und auch den Planeten Bespin zu erfassen. Während einer privaten Expedition wurden hierbei riesige Tibanna-Gas Vorkommen innerhalb der Planetenatmosphäre entdeckt, welches zudem schon drehverdichtet war und wodurch ein großer Arbeitsschritt entfallen würde. Doch besaßen viele Gasriesen wertvolle Rohstoffe, doch wurde aufgrund fehlenden Festlands, auf dem man eine Fabrik hätte errichten können, meist erst gar nicht versucht diese abzubauen. Sofern man doch versuchte, solche gewagten Unternehmungen zu starten, blieben sie äußerst unrentabel. Dies schreckte Lord Ecclessis Figg, welcher Auftraggeber der privaten Expedition war, jedoch nicht zurück. Der berühmte corellianische Entdecker und Industrielle plante die Rohstoffe Bespins zu erschließen. Hierfür plante er eine riesige schwebende Himmelsplattform, welche durch sehr kräftige Repulsoren in der Luft gehalten werden sollte. Binnen eines Jahrzehnts schaffte es Figg, sein Traum zu verwirklichen und erschuf die Floating Home Minenkolonie. Hierfür warb er extra die drei Ugnaughts-Sklavenstämme der Irden, Botrut und Isced, welche er die Freiheit, ein Heim und ein Teil des Profits versprach, sofern sie ihm beim Bau halfen. Wiederum ein Jahrzehnt später begannen die Umbauarbeiten der Station, um sie in das umzuwandeln, was später einmal die Wolkenstadt werden sollte. Figg hatte inzwischen sein Unternehmen Figg and Associates Charter eingeschaltet und er konnte zudem die Incom Cooperation für seinen Traum gewinnen. Incom begann damit das Repulsortriebwerk zu entwickeln, während man vom Nachbarplaneten Miser die Rohstoffe für den Bau der Wolkenstadt bezog. Nachdem einige Probleme mit den Winden des Planeten in der Konstruktion geregelt war, konnte mit dem Abbau von Tibanna-Gas im großen Stil begonnen werden. Da jedoch eine produktive Tibanna-Gasmine schnell die Aufmerksamkeit anderer auf sich ziehen würde, hielt er die Produktion geheim und er erweiterte seine Wolkenstadt zu einem Freizeitzentrum für Touristen. Er ließ Hotels und Kasinos errichten, welche er seiner Frau zuliebe in einem alderaanischen Stil gestaltete, und führte einige Flugtiere von Alderaan ein. Als Leiter der Stadt führte er den Titel des Baron-Administrators ein wo er noch auf dem Sterbebett entschied, dass dieser Titel nur von seinem derzeitigen Träger an einen anderen weiter gegeben werden kann. Figg lebte jedoch noch lange genug um zu erleben, wie die Galaktische Republik den Anoat-Sektor einrichtete, welcher Bespin beinhaltete. thumb|[[Tibannopolis - Ein Konkurrent der Wolkenstadt]] Doch trotz Figgs Anstrengungen galt Bespin noch bis ca. 400 VSY als Teil des Wilden Raumes und die Wolkenstadt im galaxisweiten Vergleich nur als Außenposten. Doch das schnelle Geld lockte und im Laufe der Jahre wurden immer mehr Raffinerien und Plattformen in der Atmosphäre Bespins errichtet, um auch am lukrativen Geschäfts teil zu haben. So wurde vor den Klonkriegen als Konkurrenz zur Wolkenstadt die Station Tibannopolis erschaffen. Sie war ebenfalls ein Ausflugsziel für Touristen und Gasmine in einem. Jedoch konnte sie nicht an Figgs Erfolgsprojekt anknüpfen und ging noch vor der Schlacht von Geonosis bankkrot. 22 VSY gelangte der junge Boba Fett nach dem Tot seines Vaters nach Bespin und traf dort auf Aurra Sing, welche sich zu dieser Zeit im Besitz des Schiffes seines Vaters, der Sklave I, befand. Drei Jahre später, mit der Gründung des Imperiums, wurde der Tibanna-Gas Export zunehmend gefährlicher. Man begann der Produktion drehverdichtetem Tibanna-Gas strenge Richtlinien aufzuerlegen, womit man erreichen wollte, dass alle nicht-imperialen Waffenhersteller ihre Produktion zurückfahren mussten. Zusätzlich unterlag das Gas nun strengen Kontrollen und das Schmuggeln von Tibanna-Gas wurde für illegal erklärt. Da auf Bespin jedoch weiter Gas gefördert wurde, dies ohne Imperiale Erlaubnis jedoch Verboten war, wurde der Hauptwirtschaftszweig auf Bespin ein gefährliches Unterfangen. Ankunft des Dunklen Lords Kurz nach der Schlacht von Yavin gelang es dem ehemaligen Spieler und Schmuggler Lando Calrissian den Titel des Baron-Administrators in einem Sabacc-Spiel zu gewinnen. Nachdem er sein neues Amt antrat, ließ er die Wolkenstadt weiter ausbauen und errichtete mehr Einrichtungen, die dem Tourismus dienen. Zudem versuchte er, die Tibanna-Gas Produktion deutlich zu steigern. Spätestens jetzt bekam Bespin und vor allem die Wolkenstadt immer mehr Probleme mit der organisierten Kriminalität, die in Form des Lutrillianers Sawthawne von Port Town und Tibannopolis aus operierten. Dennoch schaffte es Lando, die Gasproduktion bis 3 NSY um 35 Prozent zu steigern und zeitgleich sich dem Einfluss des Imperiums und der Minengilde zu entziehen. thumb|left|''[[Millennium Falke'' beim Anflug auf die Wolkenstadt]] Nach der Niederlage bei Hoth befanden sich Prinzessin Leia und Han Solo mit dem Millennium Falke auf der Flucht vor dem Imperium. Ihnen gelang es nicht rechtzeitig in den Hyperraum zu springen und zudem wurden sie von Imperialen Sternzerstörern verfolgt. Solo gelang es jedoch seine Verfolger abzuschütteln, indem er sich in einem Asteroidenfeld versteckte. Daraufhin heuerte der Sith-Lord Darth Vader Kopfgeldjäger an, die sich auf die Jagd nach dem Schiff machen sollten. Wenig später jedoch gelang es dem Sternzerstörer Rächer, Solos Schiff erneut zu stellen, nachdem dieses aus seinem Versteck gekommen war. Durch ein geschicktes Manöver ergriff Solo die Flucht, indem er den Zerstörer austrickste und sich von dessen Rückseite löste, um sich mit dem vom Schiff ausgestoßenen Müll davontreiben zu lassen. Da das beschädigte Schiff nur über eine eingeschränkte Reichweite verfügte, war die Auswahl der Reiseziele beschränkt. Um sich vor dem Imperium zu verstecken entschied sich Solo nach Bespin zu fliegen, da er sich an seinen alten Freund Lando erinnerte. Bei seinem Fluchtmanöver wurde er jedoch von dem Kopfgeldjäger Boba Fett beobachtet. Trotz der großen Entfernung schaffte es der Millennium Falke vom Anoat-System nach Bespin und landete in der Wolkenstadt, wo Han Solo und Leia Organa von Lando Calrissian herzlich empfangen wurden. Boba Fett hatte während all dieser Zeit sein Ziel nicht aus den Augen gelassen und informierte Lord Vader über den Aufenthaltsort der Rebellen. Nachdem Solo und die Prinzessin in der Wolkenstadt untergebracht wurden und Lando sie auf eine kleine Besichtigungstour durch die Wolkenstadt eingeladen hatte, offenbarte sich die wahre Natur des ehemaligen Spielers. Lord Vader und das Imperium befanden sich bereits auf Bespin, noch bevor der Falke eingetroffen war. Vader nahm daraufhin die beiden Flüchtigen gefangen, und plante mit ihnen für Luke Skywalker eine Falle zu stellen. Dieser hatte in einer Vision der Macht während seines Trainings auf Dagobah gesehen wie seine Freunde in einer "Stadt in den Wolken" gefangen gehalten und gefoltert wurden. Nach dieser Erfahrung entschloss er sich nach Bespin aufzubrechen um sie zu retten. thumb|left|[[Luke Skywalker|Luke entschied sich zu einem Duell mit Lord Vader]] Da Vader plante Skywalker dem Imperator zu übergeben, sollte an Han Solo die Karbonitgefrieranlage getestet werden. Nachdem dieser eingefroren wurde, sollte der Schmuggler an den Kopfgeldjäger Boba Fett ausgehändigt werden, damit dieser ihn an Jabba den Hutten übergeben konnte. Leia und Chewbacca durften zwar vorerst in der Wolkenstadt unter Landos Aufsicht verbleiben, jedoch änderte Vader seine Meinung erneut und beschloss zudem dauerhaft eine Garnison unter dem Kommando von Hauptmann Treece auf Bespin zu stationieren. Lando begann die Wendung der Dinge nicht sonderlich zu gefallen und als Leia und Chewbacca abtransportiert werden sollte begann er mit einem Aufstand gegen die imperialen Besatzer. In der Zwischenzeit war Luke Skywalker auf Bespin eingetroffen und gelangte schließlich zur Gefrierkammer, in der auch schon Lord Vader auf ihn wartete. Hier stellte Luke ihn zu einem Duell und beide zündeten ihre Lichtschwerter. Vader versuchte ihn immer weiter in Richtung der Gefrieranlage zu treiben, damit Skywalker hinein fiel und er ihn zum Imperator bringen konnte. Doch schaffte es Luke sich rechtzeitig mit einem Sprung vor diesem Schicksal zu bewahren. Das Duell führte die beiden anschließend in die Verarbeitungsanlage der Wolkenstadt. Derweil konnte Calrissian die Prinzessin und Chewbacca aus der Gefangenschaft zu befreien und machte sich mit ihnen auf Solo abzufangen, bevor er von Boba Fett weggeschafft werden konnte. Dieses Vorhaben misslang jedoch und man entschloss von Bespin mit dem Falken zu fliehen, während Calrissian den Bewohnern der Stadt das selbe riet. Das Duell zwischen Skywalker und Vader währenddessen fand sein Ende auf einem Sensorausleger im Reaktorschacht der Wolkenstadt. Vader schaffte es seinen Gegner immer mehr in die Enge zu treiben und schnitt Luke letztendlich die Hand, welche sein Lichtschwert hielt, ab. Er konfrontierte den jungen Jedi anschließend damit, dass er, Lord Vader, sein Vater Anakin Skywalker sei und bot ihm an den Imperator zu töten und mit ihm gemeisam über die Galaxis zu herrschen. Doch Luke lehnte ab und wollte eher sterben als den Vorschlägen seines Vaters zu folgen. thumb|Vader holt sich Lukes abgeschlagene Hand von einem Ugnaught So ließ er sich in den Reaktorschacht fallen, wurde aber in einen Windschacht gesaugt, und gelangte durch ein Netz aus Abluftrohren an die Unterseite der Wolkenstadt. Dort kann er sich mir letzter Kraft an einer Antenne festhalten und rief erst Ben um Hilfe. Als keine Antwort kam, rief er mit Hilfe der Macht Leia, die seinen Ruf hörte. Der Falke eilte Luke zur Hilfe und Calrissian holte Skywalker über eine Luftschleuse in die Sicherheit des Raumschiffes, welches daraufhin den Rückzug antrat. Vader hatte sich unterdessen zum Schmelzkern aufgemacht. Dort war auf mysteriöse Art Lukes Hand gelandet, welche der dunkle Lord nun für sich beanspruchte. Hierfür tötete er den Ugnaught Groggin und machte sich danach auf zu seiner Fähre. Nachdem er sich jedoch zurück an Bord der Exekutor befand, konnte er nur noch mit ansehen, wie der Millennium Falke in den Hyperraum sprang. Enttäuscht über sein Versagen, brachte er dem Wunsch seines Meisters entsprechend die Hand Skywalkers nach Mount Tantiss auf Wayland, wo sie als neue Trophäe des Imperators Verwendung finden sollte. Einige Zeit später gelang es Lando Calrissian die imperiale Garnison auf Bespin zu vertreiben und er übergab die Kontrolle über die Wolkenstadt an King Ozz, doch bald darauf tauchte das Imperium wieder auf und konnte sich für längere Zeit auf Bespin etablieren. Erst mit dem Sieg der Rebellen-Allianz bei Endor wurde die neue Garnison abgezogen. Nach dem Imperium Während der imperialen Besatzungszeit, ging der Tourismus zurück und die Wolkenstadt wurde stark in Mitleidenschaft gezogen. Man konnte die Hotels und Kasinos zwar wieder herrichten, doch hatte der Planet an Attraktivität eingebüßt. 5 NSY gelang es Zorba dem Hutten kurzzeitig die Herrschaft über die Wolkenstadt und somit auch indirekt über Bespin zu erringen, doch wurde er schnell wieder von Bespin verdrängt und die Herrschaft über die Wolkenstadt wurde an die Ugnaughts zurückgegeben, mit Lobot als inoffiziellen Baron-Administrator. thumb|[[Lobot regierte nach Lando über die Wolkenstadt]] Obwohl die ehemalige Imperiale Garnison vertrieben wurde, gelang es Großadmiral Thrawn erneut eine Garnison samt eines planetaren Gouverneurs auf Bespin einzurichten. Anschließend begann man die Tibanna-Gas Vorräte für den Feldzug des Großadmirals abzustellen. Während dieser Zeit trat jedoch auf imperialer Seite ein großer Mangel des Gases und anderer Materialien wie Hfrendium und Kammris auf, woraufhin der Großadmiral anordnete, dass Bespin seine Gasproduktion deutlich erhöhen sollte. Für die anderen Materialien wolle man Nkllon überfallen, auf welchem ironischerweise ein weiteres Unternehmen Lando Calrissians existierte. Die erneute imperiale Herrschaft dauerte jedoch nur höchstens drei Jahre, nach derer sich Bespin erneut für neutral erklärte. Anschließend übernahm Lobot und die Ugnaughts erneut die indirekte Kontrolle über Bespin und gemeinsam gelang es ihnen Bespin wieder in ein florierendes Freizeitzentrum und eine produktive Gasmine zu verwandeln. Im selben Jahr flog Luke Skywalker erneut nach Bespin. Diesmal als Jedi-Ritter auf der Suche nach weiteren machtsensitiven und machtempfänglichen Kandidaten für seine Jedi Akademie. Diesmal steuerte er mit einem A-Flügler auf die Ruinen von Tibannopolis zu, den er sich mit seinem neuen Schüler Gantoris teilte. Auf der verlassenen Plattform trafen sie schließlich auf Streen, ein Gassucher, der Talent im Umgang mit der Macht bewies und ihnen letztendlich nach Imperial City folgte. Bespin schaffte es aus dem Yuuzhan-Vong-Krieg herausgehalten zu werden, da der Planet nicht auf dem Invasions-Korridor der Yuuzhan Vong lag, doch entschied sich Lobot etliche Kriegsflüchtlinge in der Wolkenstadt aufzunehmen. Im Jahr 36 NSY kam es auf Bespin zu Zwischenfällen mit einigen Tibanna-Dieben. In ihrer Not wandten sich die Förderer an die Jedi, welche die zwei Ritter Jaina Solo und Zekk aussandten, um den Dieben Einhalt zu gebieten. Die zwei nahmen an der Förderplattform BesGas drei die Spur der Diebe auf und verfolgten sie bis zum Toten Auge, einer riesigen Region des Planeten mit unbewegter Luft und dichtem Nebel. An Bord des Schleppers der Diebe fanden sie Schwarzen Membrosia, der von dem Dunklen Nest der Killiks produziert wurde und der die Besatzung in einen Rausch versetzt hatte. Hinter den Kulissen Konzeption thumb|[[Ralph McQuarries früher Entwurf]] thumb|Konzeptzeichnung von Bespin *Der erste Entwurf für eine Stadt in den Wolken, was letztendlich die Grundlage für Bespin war, geht auf einen frühes Drehbuch von Krieg der Sterne zurück. Dort war es jedoch die imperiale Hauptstadt, welche sich auf dem Planeten Alderaan befinden sollte. *Frühe Werke von Ralph McQuarrie aus dieser Zeit zeigen den ehemaligen Entwurf der Hauptstadt, welche später wiederverwendet wurden, nachdem man für den ersten Film diesen Entwurf für zu kostspielig verworfen hatte. *In einem frühen Drehbuchentwurf von Das Imperium schlägt zurück hieß der Planet Bespin noch Katbrae, später dann Kettlebrae, der Gasplanet. Zudem sollte der gesamte Planet über ein gewaltiges Tarnfeld verfügen, welches seine Himmelsstädte von Blicken aus dem All abschirmen sollte. *Ebenfalls in diesen frühen Entwürfen sollte es auf Bespin eine einheimische Spezies namens "Whatnots" geben, welche die Wolken auf großen fliegenden Walen durchstreifen. Diese Zeichnungen waren später die Grundlage für die Entwicklung der Thrantas samt ihrer Reiter im Erweiterten Universum. Obwohl sie es später nicht in den fertigen Film schafften versuchte George Lucas sie dennoch in die Filme einzubauen. Letztendlich schaffte er dies nach fast zwanzig Jahren als Reittiere der Kaminoaner – den Aiwhas. Auftritt in den Filmen *Bei den Flugszenen, welche außerhalb der Wolkenstadt spielen, wurde die Außenlandschaft von Bespin zuerst auf Matte-Gemälden gestaltet. Hierfür wurden nur zwei Gemälde angefertigt um die Kosten gering zu halten - ein Tag- und ein Nachtbild. Damit zusätzlich die Stadt und der Horizont im Film Bezug aufeinander nehmen konnten, malte Ralph McQuarrie beim Nachtbild zuerst den Horizont auf eine Glasscheibe und die Stadtstruktur wiederum auf eine andere. *Um weiter Geld zu sparen und die Anzahl der Gemälde möglichst klein zu halten wurden bei Totalen während der Außenaufnahmen diese Bilder zweimal verwendet. So wurden bei den Szenen, die während des Tages spielen der Hintergrund gespiegelt und bei den späteren Szenen wurde der dämmernde Hintergrund jeweils in unterschiedlichen Größen verwendet. *ILM gestaltete danach im Film die Realisierung der Wolkenstadt und somit auch des Planeten Bespins. Hierfür verwendete es die Matte-Bilder und etliche Modelle. Die Innenaufnahmen der Wolkenstadt fanden in den Elstree Studios statt. *Die letzten Außenaufnahmen von Bespin in der Luke sich an einer Antenne festklammert wurde erneut mit einem Matte Bild gearbeitet. Zusätzlich baute man eine Kulisse mit einem Bluescreen und ein Modell für Gesamtaufnahmen. Einige der Szenen wurden mit einer Kamerafahrt aufgenommen, anstatt einer fest montierten, bei der man auf eine Miniatur im Hintergrund zurückgriff an stelle der Matte-Zeichnung um Veränderung in der Perspektive zu erlauben. *Für die Special Edition ersetzte man alten Außenaufnahmen von Bespin durch eine am Computer generierte Variante. Die Anflugszenen des Millennium Falken wurden hierbei deutlich verlängert und er fliegt nun durch eine größere und belebtere Stadt. Trivia *Die Bevölkerungszahl schwankt von Quelle zu Quelle. So schreibt das Thrawn Trilogy Sourcebook von einer Bevölkerung von 4 Milliarden (4 billion), The Jedi Academy Sourcebook nennt eine Zahl von 8 Millionen (8 million) und Geonosis and the Outer Rim Worlds sowie andere Quellen sprechen von nur 6 Millionen (6 million). *Im PC-Spiel Rebellion ist es aufgrund eines Fehlers unmöglich für den Todesstern den Planeten Bespin während eines Raumgefechts den Planeten zu zerstören. Im Galaxisbildschirm funktioniert dies jedoch reibungslos. *Einige Darstellungen des Planeten erinnern stark an den Jupiter. *Im Roman Flucht ins Ungewisse wird der Planet als Bspin bezeichnet. Quellen *''Episode V – Das Imperium schlägt zurück'' *''Episode VI – Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter'' *''Im Kreuzfeuer'' *''Das letzte Kommando'' *''Flucht ins Ungewisse'' *''Die verborgene Königin'' *''Exil'' *''Das offizielle Star Wars Fact File'' *''Die Welten der Star Wars Trilogie'' *''Galaxy Guide 02 - Yavin and Bespin'' *''Geonosis and the Outer Rim Worlds'' *''George Lucas und die Schöpfung seiner Welten'' *''The Jedi Academy Sourcebook'' *''The New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' *''The Thrawn Trilogy Sourcebook'' *Bespin auf Starwars.com *Wolkenstadt auf Starwars.com Kategorie:Planeten Kategorie:Planeten des Äußeren Randes bg:Беспин en:Bespin es:Bespin fr:Bespin hr:Bespin nl:Bespin no:Bespin pl:Bespin pt:Bespin